User blog:Creature24/Answers
Hello there everybody! So I feel like us admins owe you guys a lot of answers. I understand that we have been very inactive lately, and there is probably much confusion regarding what is going on. So I suppose i will start from a few months ago. Most of us admins were in school at the time, or busy with our day to day lives, and none of us felt like taking the time to manage the wiki. As well as the fact that many of us became very discontent with the creator. (Tulley if you are reading this then I mean no offense, but I want everyone to know the truth.) He had done a poor job of managing the wiki, and had managed to spam the creatures, and make them very discontent with us. We finally decided to confront him and at the same time bring out up anything that we thought should be said. Long story short here, is that after us all berating him for his immaturity he more or less stepped down and left the responsiblities to us. From this pooint on everything seems to just go downhill. We decided at this point that we should try and have a chain of commands of sorts, while others didn't like the idea and said our leadership team should be a democracy. Part of this may be due to the admin team being to big, I feel. None of us had previous experience with anything like this, and I for one feel like a lot of us couldn't bear the responsiblity that came with running the wiki. Due to all the fighting, and their own reasons, many of the admins just stopped being present at all. Of course this inactivity caused some to become very frustrated at others, and more fighting insued. As a result of much discussion relating to this our admin team went down to three people, not including our founder. At this point, as was mentioned before I think we all felt overwhelmed, and stressed over the whole ordeal, and went on hiatus from the wiki. I see now that it was a mistake and our actions were quite pathetic. For quite a few months all the load was put on our regular users, and I feel this is unacceptable. The other admins and I are now trying to make a constant effort to make it up to you guys. We are all going to do our best from here on out to be more active, and much more responsive to you guys. I apologize for all the trouble, and I hope I am ready for the responsibility of this. For anyone wishing to contact me my personal contact info is a s follows: Email: bmsgoat@gmail.com (checked daily) Twitter: @TheCreatureWiki (I am almost always watching this) Skype: Search the above email, and you will find me. My name is Harrison, my picture is a Narwhal. ( Most sure fire way to get in touch with me.) Email 2: Thecreaturewiki@gmail.com ( usually checked bi-weekly) I would once again like to apologize to everyone for all the trouble. Feel free to contact me about anything, whether it be questions, concerns, or to berate me for being a worthless shit as of late. Thank you Creature24 01:15, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts